My Fiance
by 9dy
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive adalah pemilik perusahaan Funtom walaupun umurnya masih 13 tahun! Karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk dia tidak sempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sampai, hal itu terjadi,...    RnR Please. One Shoot!


Hallo Minna-san.. #ojigi

Saya kembali dengan sebuah Fic. Singkat, untuk melampiaskan kekesalan saya pada sinya Internet di rumah saya. Argghhh.. mengigatnya membuat saya makin kesal ! #bakar modem

Mungkin judul dan ceitanya tidak nyambung. Tapi sambungin aja deh XD #di bakar

Ok.. Cukup basa-basinya-plakk-

Selamat membaca... ;D

**My Fiance**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Warning : Semi-Canon*maybe*,EYD berantakan,ngebosenin dll ~**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**This Story in my Own..!**

**London, 24 Oct XXXX**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu dengan mata biru safirnya yang terlihat sayu. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan melempar sembarang tumpukan berkas di hadapannya. Pikirannya penat, rasanya kepalanya mau pecah. Manusia juga punya batas kesabaran dan butuh istirahatkan?

Seorang Butler dengan pakaian formal berwarna Hitam mengambil berkas yang berserakan di lantai dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa. Dengan cekatan dia membereskan meja Tuan Mudanya tersebut dengan cepat. Sesaat kemudian, meja yang tadinya berantakan, dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas perusahaan Funtom miliknya, telah rapih kembali.

"Tuan Muda, anda harus beristirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu, tidak baik untuk tubuh anda Tuan Muda" Sebastian Michealis-butler itu- menuangkan secangkir _HoneyTea_ untuk Tuan Muda di hadapannya. Ciel Phantomhive.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu, aku harus secepatnya memeriksa secara detail masalah-masalah di perusahaan." Ciel menjawab sambil menghirup _HoneyTea_-nya perlahan,dan menyesap aroma yang mengguar dari _Tea_ tersebut. "Saya sudah memperingatkan ini berulang-ulang _Bocchan_.."

Ciel hanya medecih pelan mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut butlernya. Sudah berulang kali ia mendengar kalimat itu dari Sebastian. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia memang membenarkan kata-kata Sebastian. Karena akhir-akhir ini kepalanya terkadang sangat sakit dan pusing.

"Keluarlah, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku." Setelah menghabiskan _HoneyTea_nya Ciel kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan berkas di hadapannya.

"_Yes, My Lord_"

.

.

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok..

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tapi seorang pemuda berperawakan manis ini masih belum mengistirahatkan mata dan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya terlalu menumpuk. Dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin. Walaupun pasti akan menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang telah menggunung ini.

Beberapa jam lalu Sebastian masuk ke ruangan Ciel untuk memberikan camilan yang Ciel minta. Dan lagi-lagi Sebastian mengatakan 'Anda harus istirahat'.

Ciel memang sangat ingin istirahat dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Seperti anak-anak seusianya. Tidur nyenyak di bawah selimut hangat dan berkelana di dunia mimpi. Tapi nyatanya.. Haahhh kalian tau kan?

3 jam kemudian..

Karena sudah tidak kuat,dan matanya akhirnya Ciel pu tertidur di atas kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

Krieeett..

Suara decitan dari pintu ruangan itu ternyata tidak menggangu tidur Ciel sama sekali. Sebastian muncul di balik pintu dengan tangan kanannya membawa selimut dan tangannya yang bebas membawa secangkir coklat panas.

Sebastian berjalan perlahan ke arah Tuannya dan menyelimutkan tubuh Ciel yang mungil itu-menurutnya-. Ia membawa kembali coklat panas yang ia bawa untuk Tuan Mudanya tersebut. Sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu, Sebastian menggumamkan sesuatu..

"_Good Night My Lord_"

.

.

.

"CIELLL..! Di pagi hari yang sebelumnya tenang ini,terusik dengan suara nyaring seorang gadis muda dengan rambut _blonde_nya yang keriting juga mata _emerald_nya yang berkilat semangat. Elizabeth Middleford. Atau akrabnya Lizzie. Tunangan Ciel Phantomhive.

**Bruakkk!**

Pintu ruangan Ciel di buka dengan-kelewat- semangat. Ciel yang sedang tidur langsung bangun dengan agak gelagapan. Di tambah lagi dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Lizzie yang mengarah padanya. "Ciel ! _Good Morning_ " Lizzie masih memeluk Ciel dengan tenaga supernya. Ciel yang baru bangun dan di tambah lagi dengan pelukan tiba-tiba tunangannya tersebut hanya bisa sedikit berontak karena sesak -pelukan lizzie terlalu erat-

"Li-Liz, Sesak..! Lepaskan..uhuk aku" Lizzie yang mendengar Ciel agak susah biacara tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. "_So_-_Sorry_.. Hehe" Ciel hanya mendesah pelan dan mengatur nafasnya. "Ada apa?" Ciel berusaha untuk bicara senormal mungkin. "Hari ini kita pergi ke _FlowerGarden_ yuk!" Lizzie langsung memeluk erat pergelangan Ciel erat. "_Sorry_ Lizz.. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Tidak bisa" Lizzie langsung melepas tangan Ciel dan menatap balik Ciel yang sedang menatapnya juga. Dengan pandangan mengantuk tentunya.

"Bagaimana dengan minum teh di _RoyalGarden_?"

"Tidak"

"Jalan-jalan di taman istana?"

"_No_.."

"Kalau ke-" Ucapan Lizzie terpotong karena Ciel sudah memotong pembicaraannya lebih dulu.

"_Listen_..! Kau tahu kan kalau pekerjaanku menumpuk? Aku masih harus memeriksa jadwal rapat mendatang dan yang lainnya. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Hah?" Ciel benar-benar sudah lepas kontrol. Dia bahkan tidak meyangka dia sendiri akan membentak Lizzie. Padahal niat Lizzie baik. Tapi apa di kata, Nasi sudah jadi bubur..

**DEG! **

Lizzie hanya biasa memejamkan mata dengan reflek dan menundukan kepalaya. Dengan ragu Lizzie mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ciel telah memunggunginya. "Ci-Ciel.. Aku-" Lagi-lagi kata-kata Lizzie telah di dului oleh Ciel. "Pergilah Lizz, Aku tidak mau di ganggu. Pulanglah.." memang suara Ciel sudah agak memelan,tetapi sarat akan perintah.

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lizzie langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan Ciel. Setelah Lizzie keluar dari ruangan Ciel, Sebastian masuk dengan membawa beberapa map.

"Wah..wah Tuan Muda. Anda sepertinya telah membuat Nona Elizabeth menangis. Hmmphh.." Ciel langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Sebastian. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya memasang senyumnya yang biasa. "Diam atau ku bunuh kau!" Dengan kesal Ciel duduk di kursinya dan meminum teh yang di berikan Sebastian. "Manusia itu memang menarik ya.. Hihi" Sebastian hanya bergumam kecil melihat tingkah Tuannya yang semakin lama semakin keras kepala itu.

_**Miaw..**_

Ciel langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi yang sangat di bencinya itu.. Dan..

**Hatcchhuuu!**

"Ngg?.." Sebastian menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seekor makhluk imut nan lucu-bagi Sebastian- tengah duduk manis di belakang Sebastian. Yap! Apa lagi kalau bukan Kucing.

"Wah.. Kucing manis, kau mengikutiku?" Sebastian langsung berjongkok dan menggendong Kucing itu ke gendongannya yang hangat. Dan Kucing itu langsung menyamankan diri di dekapan Sebastian.

"Ha-Hatchuuu! Sebastian! Keluarkan makhluk itu dari sini! HATCHHUUUU!" Sudah berulang kali Ciel bersin-bersin sejak kedatangan makhluk muslihat-bagi Ciel- itu di ruangannya. Sepertinya alerginya pada Kucing makin parah.

"Argghhh..! Cepat bawa makhluk itu keluar! Ini Peritahhh!" Ciel berusaha menahan bersinnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebastian melirik bergantian Kucing di gendongannya dan Ciel yang masih bersin-bersin di depannya sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan. "_Yes, My Lord_"

.

.

.

Ciel barjalan buru-buru saat melihat arloji yang tengah di genggam olehnya. Dia ada rapat penting yang harus di hadiri olehnya hari ini. Ini karena akhir-akhir ini perhatiannya di bagi dua oleh 'seseorang'. Siapa lagi kalau Bukan Tunangannya?

Semenjak kejadian Ciel membetak Lizzie beberapa hari lalu, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Biasanya Lizzie pagi-pagi sekali sudah datang ke ruangannya dan menyapanya seperti biasa dengan semangatnya yang kelewat semangan itu.

Tapi beberapa hari ini tidak. Jangankan menyapanya. Batang hidunnya saja tidak pernah kelihatan lagi. Seperyinya gadis itu menepati kata-katanya. Memang dia menganggap Lizzie itu mengganggu dan berisik. Tapi karena Lizzie lah ia bisa merasakan warna dalam hidup lagi, semenjak kedua orang tuannya juga Madam Red meninggal dunia.

Sungguh, perasaan ini membuat perasaannnya kacau. Dia benar-benar khawatir pada Lizzie. Juga menyesal. Andai waktu itu dia bisa menggontrol emosinya. Pasti jadiya tidak akan begini.

Dia meyadari, tanpa Lizzie hidupnya terasa.. Kosong. Dia bisa mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang mengganjalnya pada Lizzie. Walaupun Lizzie itu terlalu kanak-kanak, tapi dia juga seperti Gadis dewasa bagi Ciel. Hanya pada Lizzie dia bisa bermanja dan melepaskan egonya.

Tapi kali ini sepertinya ia benar-benar egois dan keras kepala. Menyebalkan, berulang kali ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh itu. 'Cih, tidak berguna'

Fiuuhh... Untunglah. Saat ia sampai di tempat rapat. Ternyata ia belum terlambat benar, dan saat ia duduk di tempatnya. Rapat baru di mulai. Dia menyerahkan arloji yang sedari tadi di genggam olehnya kepada Sebastian yang setia di belakangnya.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian, Kita akan mulai rapat hari ini,..."

(Skip Time)

Setelah berjam-jam duduk di kursi, Akhirnya rapat membosankan ini selesai juga. Saat bangun Ciel merasa bokongnya hampir kram, karena terlalu banya duduk. 'Ugghh... rapat sialan!'

Setelah memberi salam pada para Pejabat juga Direktur-Direktur di ruangan itu Ciel segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru setengah jalan dia berhenti. "Sebastian, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini. Jangan kemana-mana." Cile langsung beranjak pergi ke dalam Tiolet dan Sebastian yang hanya menurut patuh perinyah Tuannya.

Ciel Pov

Hufftt... akhirnya rapat membosankan itu selesai juga, aku sudah tidak betah lama-lama di ruangan itu.

Baru setengah jalan aku berjalan. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku agak sakit. Sebaiknya aku membasuh wajah dulu. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah.

"Sebastian.. Aku ke Toilet dulu, kau tunggu saja disini. Jangan kemana-mana" tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku segera masuk ke dalam Toilet. Tanpa mendengar jawabannya aku juga tau dia pasti menurut.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku benar-benar pusing sekaligus cemas.

Ya, Cemas..

Lizzie akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah terlihat, biasanya pagi-pagi dia sudah ribut di mansion ku. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak melihatnya lagi.

**Nyut **

Uggghh... ke-kenapa ini? Kepalaku sakit sekali..

Pandanganku remang remang, sampai sakit sangat hebat melanda kepalaku.

BRUKKK!

End Ciel PoV

Sebastian yang sedari tadi hanya diam menunggu Tuannya keluar dari Toilet, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu saat ia mendengar suara orang terjatuh. Pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah. Pendegaran Iblisnya itu sangatlah peka.

Sebastian langsung masuk ke dalam Toilet dan melihat Ciel terkapar di lantai Toilet. "Tuan Muda!"

~oOo~

Lizzie PoV

Aku termenung sendirian di depan jendela kamarku sambi beberapa kali menghembuaskan nafas pelan. Pikiranku berkecamuk saat ini.

Demi menepati kata-kataku beberapa hari lalu, aku benar-benar TIDAK pernah lagi latang ke mansion Ciel. Aku tahu kalau sikapku ini sangat ke kanak-kanakan.

Tapi.. Ii semua demi Ciel. Aku tidak mau dia lebih terpuruk lagi. Tapi sepertinya caraku ini salah..

Yaa.. aku tau, selama ini perbuatanku tidak pernah di perdulikan oleh Ciel. Tapi aku pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Dan pucaknya hari itu, aku benar-benar yakin, kalau Ciel itu hanya menganggapku angin lalu saja

Aku terus menatap ke luar jendela kamarku. Ritik-rintik air hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras, dan tiba-tiba halilintar meyambar-nyambar di luar sana. Aku hampir saja terlonjak dari tempat ku duduk.

Melihat badai ini, aku jadi mengingat sesuatu. Ciel itu kan takut badai.

**Deg!**

Haahh.., entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini. Bukan karena badai, tapi Ciel. Entah kenapa aku terus jadi mengkhawatirkannya. Perasaanku tidak enak.

Sangat gelisah,

Kriinngggg Kriinnnggg !

Suara telfon di kamarku menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku barusan. Aku segera beranjak dari tempatku berdiri dan langsung mengangkat telfon.

"Halo? Ini Elizabeth Middleford"

"_Nona Elizabeth, ini saya Sebastian Michealis_"

"Ada apa Sebas?"

"_Ini.. Tentang Tuan Muda Ciel Nona_"

Setelah mendegar nama Ciel, perasaanku semakin gelisah, dengan agak ragu aku menjawab,

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"_Tuan Muda demam tinggi Nona Elizabeth. Kata dokter Anemianya kambuh"_

"A-apa? Janagn bercanda Sebas"

"_Saya tidak bercanda Nona, Tadi Tuan Muda Pingsan di Toilet_."

"Bagaimana Keadaannya sekarang?"

Checkmate.. ternyata ini penyebabnya perasaan ku sedari tadi gelisah

"_Tuan Muda belum sadarkan diri Nona. Tapi sejak tadi Tuan Muda mengigau memanggil-manggil nama anda terus. Maka itu saya-_"

"Aku tahu, tunggu aku,aku akan segera kesana!"

Aku segera meutup telfon dan mengambil mantelku dan segera pergi keluar dari kamar pribadiku. Aku tidak mempedulikan suara Paula yang memanggilku. Pikiranku hanya satu.

'Ciel.. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggulah'

End Lizzie PoV

~oOo~

BRAKKK!

Pintu mansion keluarga Phantomhive itu di buka engan paksa oleh Lizzie. Nafasya terengah-engah dan penampilannya yang sedikt basah.

Finni yang sedang melewati tempat itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar dobrakan pintu. "E-Eh? Nona Lizzie? Anda sedang apa?" Finni segera menghampiri Lizzie "Finni! Di mana Sebastian dan Ciel?" Bukannya menjawab Lizzie malah bertanya balik pada Finni.

" Mereka berdua ada di atas" Ujar Finni dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke tangga. "Thanks Finni" Lizzie segera berlari ke arah tangga dengan terburu-buru. "Nona Lizzie! Keringkan dulu tubuhmu!" Teriakan Finni tidak di hiraukan sama sekali oleh Lizzie. Dia menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Sebastian" Lizzie segera menghampiri Sebastian yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Ciel. " Nona Elizabeth, anda terlihar basah sekali. Pasti anda nekat untuk menerobos hujan kan? Keringkan dulu tubuh anda agar tidak masuk angin" Sebastian menyerahkan handuk kering yang tengah di pegang olehnya dan langsung di terima oleh Lizzie.

(skip time)

**Kriieeettt..**

Setelah megganti bajunya yang sudah setengah basah yang di bantu oleh Maylene, Lizzie segera pergi ke kamar Ciel. Dia duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Ciel. Lizzie mencoba untuk menyentuh kening Ciel. Astaga... Panas sekali

Lizzie segera mengompres kening Ciel dengan air dingin dan terus menggumamkan kata 'Sadarlah'.

"Ngghh.. Li-Lizzie" Lizzie menoleh ke arah Ciel dan melihat laki-laki itu mengigau. Dia menggenggam tangan Ciel erat dan membelai rambut Ciel lembut. "Aku disini Ciel.." Lirihnya

Tangan Ciel yang di genggam oleh Lizzie menggenggam balik tangan Lizzie.

Perlahan kelopak mata Cie terbuka dan mempertihatkan mata safirnya yang lemah. "Li-Lizz.." Suara Ciel di telinga Lizzie terdengar sangat lemah. "Stttt.. jangan banyak bicara dulu Ciel.." Mata emerald Lizzie memandang lembut mata Ciel yang terlihat lemah.

"Lizz.." Dengan keadaan masih belum stabil, Ciel berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang tidur ditempat tidur. "Ya? Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu Ciel. Keadaanmu belum sembuh benar" Lizzie memposisikan lagi Ciel untuk tidur. Tapi sepertinya Ciel ingin bilang sesuatu.

"Ada apa Ciel?" Lizzie tersenyum lembut pada Ciel. Senymannya kali ini benar-benar meneduhkan.

"A-aku.. Merindukan-mu.." Dengan tenaganya yang belum pulih benar Ciel mencoba untuk menggapai wajah Lizzie yang ada di hadapannya. Lizzie menggenggam balik tangan Ciel yang ada di wajahnya.

"Aku juga.." Dengan sekali tarikan dan tenaga yang masih di miliki Ciel, dia menari tangan Lizzie sehingga dengan sekali tarikan, Lizzie sudah ada di tempat tidurnya.

Ciel memeluk erat Lizzie dan meneggelamkan wajahnya di leher Lizzie,dan menghirup aroma yang mengguar dari tubuh Gadisnya itu.

"Nggghh.. Biarkan begini. Aku suka" Ciel makin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Lizzie dan melenguh manja. Dia sudah tidak memedulikan egonya lagi kali ini.

"Iya, Tidurlah. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana" Lizzie mengelus pelan kepala Ciel yang ada di lehernya. Setelah beberapa menit begitu, Akhirnya Ciel membuka suara. "Lizzie.." Setelahnya Cile hanya diam. Lizzie sudah tau apa yang mau di katakan oleh Ciel. "Aku memaafkanmu kok Ciel" Ciel makin memeluk erat Lizzie. Gadisnya ini memang selalu tau pikirannya.

"Aku mau tidur. Biarkan begini.." Cile mencium pelan leher Lizzie hingga akhirnya Lizzie merasakan nafas teratur Ciel di tegkuknya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Tunanganku yang menyebalkan.."

Sementara itu sang Butler Iblis yang baru saja datang hanya terkekeh pelan. "Manusia itu sangat menarik.. hihi"

_**The End**_

_Author Area :_

Huahhhhh... #tepar

Bagaimana Minna? Apakah ini cukup bagus?

Sebastian : Apanya? Saya terlihat seperti penguntit hubungan antara Tuan Muda dan Nona Elizabeth

Author : Masa sih?

Sebastian : Iyyaa!

Author : ikh? Sejak kapan kamu OOC?

Sebastian : Sejak anda menghancurkan Image saya di sini

Author : Masih untung dapet peran :P

Ciel : Pingsan? Memang aku selemah itu?

Author : Kamu kan Bocah. Jadi jangan malu kalau bocah pingsan XD

Ciel : Sebastian! Tangkap author sedeng itu! Ini Perintahhh!

Sebastian : Yes My Lord

Author : Hyaaaaa DX #kabur

Sebastian : Jangan lari anda! #ngejer Author

Author : Nih tangkep.. #lempar kucing ke Ciel

Ciel : Hatchuuuuu! DX

Sebastian : Wahhh.. Kucing ! #blingbling

Lizzie : *SweatDrop* Ok, abaikan orang-orang gila di atas

Yang penting sekarang.. Lizzie kan udah cape-cape akting tuh #nunjuk-nunjuk Fic. Abal di atas

Lizzie bolehkan minta Reviewnya Reader 'n Author, kasihan tuh authornya.

Review ya.. Buat Lizzie #Puppy Eyes

Author : Eh? Saya minta Reviewnya yaaa! XD

All : Review Please ?

-**Hikari Uchiwa**-


End file.
